Time And Toilet Paper
by Haley104
Summary: When you put Grissom and Sara together with toilet paper, who knows what could come out of it.


This fic is a possible way Sara and Grissom became a couple.

* * *

"Brass please tell me your guys found the murder weapon? Great. At the Barton household? OK, I'll call Griss and meet you back at the station." 

Sara flipped her cell shut and pulled out of the Star Bucks parking lot, savoring the flavor of the warm coffee as it met her lips.

Once in the middle of the late night traffic, she started in the direction of the lab, anxious to get her suspect behind bars and confident that she would.

She reopened her cell phone and speed dialed Grissom. But instead of hearing the familiar ringing, she heard, "The cellular customer you have dialed is not answering, please try again later." Cursing under her breath, Sara quickly flipped shut her cell phone and tossed it onto the passengers' seat.

Wonderful, they just got a huge break in their case and Grissom had his cell phone turned off. But why would his cell be off? Their shift wasn't near to being over yet. It was only 11:00pm.

She knew he had said he needed to run to his townhouse and pick up some entomology magazine. (One she had never heard of.) He had to get the magazine because in it contained information about a new method for monitoring the life spans of blowflies. Their murder victim had been completely covered in the bugs when the body was discovered on their last shift. She took another sip of her coffee and thought back to the conversation she had with him at the lab a half hour ago.

"_The method is faster than any other. It gives you more detail. With the time line completed, we could . . ."_

_Sara interrupted him by saying, "Why don't you just go get the magazine, and I'll go get Star Bucks." _

_Wondering why she was acing so annoyed tonight, he raised an eyebrow as she quickly turned on her heel and left his office. Feeling his eyes starring deep into her back, she turned around and stated, "I woke up on the wrong side of the bed ok."_

_He gave her a mysterious look and tilted his head ever so slightly to the right and quickly she left._

Deciding, he may have been still at his townhouse. Sara found his home telephone number in her directory and pressed talk.

It rang twice and someone answered. "Hel . . . damn!" That was all she heard before the click. He had hung up on her.

Stuck in traffic, Sara starred at her phone, listening to the dial tone for a few seconds before shutting it. She would go to Grissom's townhouse and see what happened.

She clicked on her radio and surfed through the channels until finally settling on Sarabeth by Rascal Flats. She spent the next two minutes drinking her coffee and worrying.

Once out of the line of traffic, Sara headed east to Grissom's townhouse. She wasn't sure how she knew the address. She just did. But at the moment she was glad. She hadn't realized how close she actually was to Grissom place when she got the hang up. It only took her four minutes to get there.

Pulling into his driveway, she opened her car door and hopped out of the SUV. She marched up to the front door in the dark and knocked. When she knocked, the door gently pulled away from her hand.

It was already open.

She stepped inside. This was the first time she had ever been in his apartment. Pictures of insects and butterflies covered his walls. A small, brown, and leather couch was to the left of the large room. Along with it was a stereo system, a large television and a small coffee table in front the couch, covered in science magazines. To the other side of the room was a small kitchen area.

"Grissom?" She called out cautiously. She had a nervous feeling.

The only source of light was a small table lamp on in the far corner of the room, giving off an eerie, orange glow.

"Who's there?!" She heard his voice bellow out down from a short hallway. He stepped out of one of the rooms quickly, unsure of who was in his house.

"Sara!" He said loudly.

"Grissom?" She replied astonished. His shirt was covered in an orange substance. Orange pops.

"Sara what are you doing hear?" He questioned her.

"Brass called me. He found the murder weapon in the Barton estate. I told him I'd meet him with you ate the station so we could interrogate our suspect. I call your cell and it's turned off which I obviously think is odd because were in the middle of our shift. Then I call your home phone because you said you were coming here. You answer and then I hear you curse and hang up. Then once I get here your door is open!" She paused and looked at his shirt. "And your covered in pop!"

He walked toward her and began with his explanation. "I came here to get the magazine. But I was thirsty so I was pouring myself a glass of pop when the phone rang, I answered it but realized I was still pouring the pop and was getting it all over the floor. Then I hung up the phone and in the process dropped the pop bottle, getting it all over the floor and on my clothes." He stated calmly.

Sara moved slowly toward his kitchen and saw there was pop all over the floor. "You're a pop drinker?"

"Not usually. I'm out of bottled water and I don't drink tap water so my only option was pop."

"You don't drink tap water?" She said raising her eyebrows and looking at him over her shoulder.

"No, I don't. Mine tastes odd."

"Um, Grissom why exactly haven't you cleaned up the pop?"

"Because I have searched over this whole damn house and I cannot find any paper towel. I'm completely out." He said once again completely calm.

"Towels?" She said, putting her interrogating skills on him.

"Dirty." He replied.

She tried not to smile as she turned to face him.

"The only thing I have with the ability to absorb a liquid is . . ." He sighed. "Is toilet paper."

This time Sara allowed the smile curling at her lips to show.

"Then bring on the toilet paper."

"Sara that will take forever. There must be a more logical way to clean up the mess."

"Forget about the logical way Grissom. It looks like your way is gonna be toilet paper."

He gave her an unsatisfied look and went down the hall, into a room she assumed to be the bathroom. She came out a couple seconds later with rolls of toilet paper in his hands.

He shoved one her way and bent down on the floor. She ripped off a massive stream of toilet paper but the pop quickly soaked it. He gave her one of those, I told you so looks and redid the same process. She shook her head and chuckled, sitting down on the floor next to him.

"You smell like pop." She said wrinkling her nose.

"Does pop even have a smell?" He asked her, beginning to lighten up.

"Yes it smells like you." She said smiling. He smiled back at her and kept going.

He moved closer to the wet spot but accidently put his knee in the pop puddle.

"Oh my god." Sara said laughing at the disgusted look on Grissom's face. She through toilet paper from her roll over his knee, accidently touching his knee. She pretended not to notice. Actually she almost hadn't noticed. It had felt normal for her to touch him like that.

He broke into a grin as he got a mental image of what they must look like.

He shook his head and said, "Thanks for helping me clean up this mess Sar." They were over half way done.

"No problem." She said with a smile. Her smile grew wider when she saw him reach for another roll. "I should call Brass and let him know were gonna be later than we thought." She said smirking.

"Ok." He replied, looking at the much smaller puddle.

Sara stood and went over to the sink, running her hands quickly under the water. "Grissom watched her, waiting for her to realize she would need to dry her hands with toilet paper.

She turned around and noticed him staring. "What?"

He looked at her wet hands.

"Oh." She nodded in understanding, smiling. She had to say. She was rather enjoying this.

Grissom threw her a roll of toilet paper. But she missed the catch so instead it went over the counter and into the other side of the room. "Good throw." She said rolling her eyes at him.

"Good catch." He said rolling his eyes at her.

She stepped over the now almost completely gone puddle and walked to the other side of the room to retrieve the roll. She whipped it over to him, accidentally hitting him in the head with it.

He stood up, shocked. "Sara!"

Her hand shot to her mouth. "Sorry I . . ."

He chuckled and told her to relax. "It's done. Finally." He said, relieved.

He picked up the roll and threw it back at Sara. This time she was prepared and caught it.

"Now, I'm gonna go get changed. Just wait out here then we can go to the lab."

"Ok." She stood dumb founded, not really knowing what to do. _Brass_, she thought.

She took her cell from its holder on her jeans and speed dialed Brass.

"Where are you two?" He was quick to answer the phone.

"I couldn't get a hold of Grissom. But I'm with him now. We'll be there momentarily."

"OK." He said and shut his phone.

Sara shut hers as well and walked over to one of the butterfly pictures on his wall. She gazed intently. _They're beautiful creatures._ She thought to herself.

"Amazing eh?" Grissom said into her ear. She hadn't heard him come out. He didn't smell like pop . . . as much. Their bodies were incredibly close. Every two seconds she could fell him exhale, sending his warm breath onto the back of her neck, sending chills down her spine.

_I could get used to this. _Sara thought.

"Griss, the case." Sara said stepping back, accidentally stepping on his toes. Getting caught off balance, she fell to her left. Luckily she was quick to regain her balance but she was fighting hard to keep away the blush that was quickly taking over her complexion.

"Okay?" Grissom asked her, holding her by the shoulders, obviously aware of her embarrassment.

Stunned, by her holding him, she couldn't reply. Instead she just looked into his eyes. Then he dropped his hands from her shoulders, thinking it may be making her uncomfortable. He gave her a questionable look.

"Oh um yeah, yeah I'm fine." She quickly walked past him, stopping and to look behind her. He was walking over to his coffee table to grab his entomology magazine, she assumed. She was right.

He picked it up and then proceeded to turn off the table light, leaving them with only the shadowy cast of the moon, glowing in through his window. He walked back to Sara, watching her face intently. She was beautiful.

"By the way, I called brass and told him we were tied up." She said as he walked past her to his front door. She followed behind him, keeping up with his quick pace.

"Okay." he said simply. Grissom stopped inside first to allow Sara to be the first to exit. "Ladies first." He told her. She smiled at him, surprised he would even care about something like that.

He locked his door and walked the short distance to Sara's SUV. He got into the passenger's side. Sara followed suit, climbing into the driver's side.

She started the engine and they headed in the direction of the station.

"Thanks again Sara."

She nodded her head, keeping her eyes on the road. Smiling she replied, "No problem. It was actually enjoyable seeing you covered in pop. And then watching you clean you your mess with toilet paper."

He smirked. "Don't get too accustomed to it. I'm going to do my laundry after shift. Then I'll have clean towels."

"And when you're finished that I suggest you go buy yourself some paper towels and some toilet paper, considering we used almost all for it."

He nodded, taking a quick glance at her and smiled.

She shook her head. "You really need a woman Grass."

Stunned silence. She swore they were driving up Mt. Everest because it was becoming increasingly harder to breathe. She felt like she was becoming enclosed in a small area.

Sara was screaming inside her head,_ Oh my god! What was I thinking? Damn it!_

_How am I supposed to reply to that? _Grissom asked himself. _Sure Sara. I know I need a woman but I can't ask you out on a date because I'm your supervisor and I've hurt you too much over time._

He remained quiet for the rest of the ride to the station, as did Sara, Both were lost in their thoughts.

Upon arriving in the parking lot, Grissom blurted out. "Sara your right. I do need a woman but I've been too nervous to ask you out. But now I am." He paused momentarily before continuing.

Meanwhile Sara sat absolutely stunned. _Where the hell did this come from?_

"So would you like to go get breakfast with me after shift?" He asked her nervously.

She didn't say anything for a few seconds and he thought he had blown it.

"Ah yeah." That was all she could get out at the moment.

They both got out of the vehicle and began making their way to the entrance.

"That wasn't that hard was it?" She asked him quietly.

They stopped walking to look into each other's eyes. The moon full and bright was shining down into their faces. He thought it made her skin appear flawless. "No . . . no it wasn't." He said with a smile forming on his face.

She returned the smile as they both walked into the lab. But not only that night, did they walk into the lab, they walked also into their new lives.

One look, one smile, one touch, one embrace, one kiss, one love, two people, two minds, two souls, two destinies, one road, one journey, one ending. Together.

All it takes is a little toilet paper and a lot of time.

* * *

Please R & R. 


End file.
